Certain arylpyrrole compounds, their preparation and use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,098 and 5,233,051; and Canadian Patent Application No. 2,076,937, among others.
While certain suspension concentrates of arylpyrroles are known, for example, see Canadian Patent Application No. 2,076,937, it has been found that upon aging for extended periods of time and/or exposure to elevated temperatures, that those suspension concentrates are not entirely storage stable.
Furthermore, the suspension concentrate composition prepared in Canadian Patent Application No. 2,076,937 has a large ratio of surfactants to arylpyrrole compound. However, the use of high levels of surfactants is not entirely satisfactory because of environmental and economic concerns.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide suspension concentrate compositions of arylpyrrole compounds which are physically and chemically stable and therefore have better storageability properties and require the use of less surfactants.